


Once Upon a Spell

by sunshyndaisies (writergirlie)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergirlie/pseuds/sunshyndaisies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Ron hadn't gotten "Wingardium Leviosa" wrong in Flitwick's class, would it have altered the course of fate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Spell

If he hadn’t mispronounced _Wingardium Leviosa_ , she wouldn’t be standing here with the full contents of her handbag scattered all over the living room floor, including a newly-purchased bottle of Fitzpatrick’s No-Fade Ink that had shattered on the hardwood floor, sending ink splattering everywhere and staining her favorite rug.

 

If Ron hadn’t got the spell wrong in their first year, putting the emphasis on the fourth syllable rather than the third, then Hermione wouldn’t have corrected him—and he wouldn’t have got offended and insulted her back, making her cry so much that she’d had to hide in a bathroom for an entire afternoon and the better part of an evening, putting her in the direct path of a fully grown mountain troll.

 

If she hadn’t corrected him, then he would have never got the spell right, and he might never have saved her and Harry from the troll, never become friends with her, never fallen in love with her and married her.

 

And she wouldn’t have had the living daylights scared out of her when she emerged from the floo, clutching Hugo’s hand (he had a habit of wriggling during transit; once, they’d had to fetch him from a floo somewhere in Norfolk, when they’d meant to head for the Burrow) and trailed by Ron and Rose, coming home to a living room full of family and friends who all yelled, “Surprise! Happy Anniversary!!” at the top of their lungs, no sooner than the floo powder had settled in the hearth and the emerald flames had died down.

 

“Reckon we startled you a bit,” said Harry, when the shock began to wear off. With a quick wave of the wand, he gathered up the contents of her handbag—which she’d dropped in her fright—and stuffed them back inside, then muttered an incantation at the quickly spreading stain on the rug, managing to get most of it.

 

“Er... you missed a spot, mate,” said Ron, nodding towards it, colour finally beginning to return to his face, though it seemed as though it were being rerouted just as quickly to his ears.

 

“Oh, we can clean it up later,” said Ginny breezily. “It’s time to celebrate right now. _Ten years_ , after all. Who knew that Hermione would be able to put up with you for this long?”

 

“Ha ha.”

 

By this time, Hermione’s heart had finally slid out of her throat and gone back into its proper place. She caught Ron’s eye and gave him a playful wink. “Oh, I don’t know,” she said. “He’s got his own special kind of charm.” And she reached up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek.

 

“I want a proper kiss,” he whispered in her ear, “when this lot has cleared out of here.”

 

“Just a kiss, then?”

 

“Well...”

 

Hermione felt a tug at her sleeve.

 

“Mummy?”

 

“Yes, Rose?”

 

“How did you and Daddy fall in love?”

 

Hermione looked up at Ron and smiled. “Well, we were friends at first. We were friends for a long time, and then we realised we loved each other in a different way than friends do.”

 

“How did you become friends?” said Hugo, already having helped himself to one of his grandmother’s biscuits.

 

“C'mon, who wouldn’t want to be friends with me?” said Ron. “With my smooth, winning ways, who could possibly resist?”

 

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Oh yes, your dad was ever the charmer from the start,” she said.

 

Ron threw her a grin, just to let her know he was teasing, then slid an arm around her waist and drew her close.

 

“Actually, it all started when Uncle Harry and I saved her from a troll.”

 

“With the spell Mummy taught you!” said Rose excitedly.

 

“Well, technically, Professor Flitwick—” Ron caught the beginnings of Hermione’s withering glance and recovered seamlessly. “Yes, with the spell she taught me.”

 

He followed up with a smile to appease her, then knelt down on one knee, so that he was at eye level with the children.

 

“D’you want to know something?”

 

“What??” they said together.

 

“I said it wrong on purpose. So Mum would correct me.”

 

Ron looked up and gave her a conspiratorial wink, drawing a smile out of Hermione.

 

“Really?” said Rose. “That’s so silly, Daddy.”

 

“Hey... it worked, didn’t it?”

 

Hermione pulled him up to standing and looped her arms around his neck, and in front of everyone they loved, kissed him full on the mouth, accompanied by several whistles and cat calls.

 

“Oi, you two!” a voice called out from the back (in her daze, she thought it sounded like George’s). “Get a room, already!”

 

Ron’s mouth curved into a grin, and she could feel a grin of her own forming.

 

“Happy Anniversary, love.”

 

“Happy Anniversary.”

 

“Ron?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Thanks for getting the spell wrong the first time.”

 

He was still laughing when she kissed him again.


End file.
